everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Thieves 1, Hunters 0
Summary: A crafty troll thief keeps outwitting the Hunters, much to their endless frustration. (We open up on the Hunters, in the hospital with several broken bones. Andronika, Elena and Vernal stands over them.) Vernal: How exactly did you get so badly hurt? Nia Troy: Blame Integrity. Elena Troy: Who's Integrity? Yang Hou: A thief that we just...cannot...catch. We tried strategizing a plan to take him down, and you can see how well that went. He's such a troll. Andronika Trojan: How long have you been trying? Foxx Otur: Shall I break out the montage? Andronika Trojan: ...ooooooookay? (Cue flashback to a few days ago, when the Hunters first receive the job. They are shown walking out of the Ministry of Domestic Security in Amsterdam.) Foxx Otur: Huh, those seemed seriously desperate. Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: As long as we're getting paid for this. Amber von Olympus: Okay so he's called the 'Troller'?... What kind of name is that?! Nia Troy: He's called that cuz he trolls everyone and steals stuff when they're distracted. He's truck at least 37 times and other bounty groups before us,heck even the the national guard can't stand him. Apparentky he just trolls,annoys and gets away with it and get'em so frustrated that they'd quit. Talia Reflection: Wow, seriously?! There is no one who can out troll me! Nia Troy: I think we can catch him, though. Around...90 percent chance. Trifa Liang-Mania: Where do we start, though? Nobody has any idea where he is. ???: Ah-! Wait a second! (A fair French teenager with fluffy black hair and light blue eyes stumbles down the steps. He nervously fiddles with his glasses.) Ange la Croix: A-Ange la Croix, I'm the Minister's assistant, and, um... *clears throat* The minister forgot to explain this, so he's giving the responsibility to me, and...I just wanted to explain that you guys have a week. Yoruko Senju: Is it because of the auction? Ange la Croix: Yeah. They're importing rare artifacts from all across the globe, I heard they even got their hands on Empress Maaya's crown... Integrity's bound to want this stuff. Here's, ah...a list. (He passes them a slip of paper, then hurries back inside the building. The Hunters stare after him.) Kagami Nile: ...so...what now? Foxx Otur: What else? We go in. (Cut to a train compartment. The Hunters are in their seats, discussing the case. A small glass sculpture of a winged kitten is beside them, under a glass case.) Nia Troy: Alright. Let's go over this guy. *opens case file* Integrity is a short, slender male of French descent, with fair skin, white-blonde hair, and blue eyes. His facial features are rather soft, and he appears young, only about fifteen or sixteen. In spite of his youth, he's one of the most effective thieves of the twenty-first century, having eluded capture for all forty-two of his heists. Eigou Nile: Oh my. Nia Troy: His methods are not exactly subtle. He begins by discreetly dropping a tiny metal ball, which after around ten seconds of delay, unleashes a potent flashbang. During this brief period, he nabs whatever he was trying to steal and leaves a cheeky note in its place, then leaves. However, when he knows someone is trying to catch him, he'll stay behind to taunt them, let them chase him for a bit, then make his escape. Usually, he gives them an annoying nickname in the process. Trifa Liang-Mania: *groan* Nia Troy: Interestingly, his methods are very similar to that of Kuro-chan, AKA Kuroko Tanaka. Hinoka Kodomo: Again with the Tanaka family...those guys are a never-ending sea of criminal masterminds. Nia Troy: Kuro-chan went on a twenty-year spree of theft across Asia and managed to stay off the radar for all those twenty years, finally turning herself in due to taking pity on law enforcement. (As Nia talks, the window silently opens, and a shadowed hand throws a metal ball into the train car.) Nia Troy: In fact, back when Foxx's aunt ran China's greatest criminal empire, she hired Kuroko numerous times. That is before she turned over a new leaf. They never did find the stuff Kuro-chan stole, incidentally. (The ball suddenly splits open and sets off a flashbang.) Hunters: AAAAAAAAAAH! Nia Troy: OH NO, IT'S HAPPENING! Foxx Otur: DON'T PANIC! Hinoka Kodomo: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! Foxx Otur: IT REALLY ISN'T, HONESTLY! (The flash finally wears off, and everyone is disoriented. Nia quickly glances at the glass case...) (...and the kitten is gone, replaced by a note.) Nia Troy: What the—?! *she grabs the note and reads it* "Quel mignon minou! Mind if I borrow it for a bit? Merci!" (Suddenly, they hear footsteps on the top of the train.) Foxx Otur: Ah! We're losing him, move, move! (The Hunters climb up to the top of the train and start looking for Integrity.) Nia Troy: Where— Integrity, from behind: *thick French accent* Bonjour, les chasseurs! (The Hunters turn to see Integrity, looking exactly like his report described him—fluffy white-blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes. He wears a white mask shaped like a butterfly, a white silk longcoat, white gloves, and black leather boots.) Integrity: *grinning excitedly* Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I've been wanting to try my skills against you for so long! Foxx Otur: ...is that a compliment? Integrity: Peut-être. But does it really matter? Hachi Nile: W-well! Anyway! You'd better give us that cat right now, or we'll be forced to attack! Integrity: Ooh, une scène de combat! This will be fun! *rubs hands together* (He throws down a smoke bomb. The team tries theie best to use their heaeing and end up firing in eandom directions. Yoruko clears away the smoke with her fire powers only to be hit in the face by a fire extingisher which was thrown at her by Integrity aka The Troller. He throws down another smoke bomb and disappears.) Shade Falcon de Kan: DAMMIT! (Cut to the team angrily going through all the train compartments. And they keep on finding notes with bad puns on them. Cut to the next day the team are trying to get the remaining artefacts into the auction building for storage. The lights suddently go out and another flashbang grenade drops in along with a note.) Setsuna Mikoto: I'll try and sense for him and his next move-What the. Too Dum-dums. Thanks for the stuff. You guys really need to lighten up. (Everyone screams un frustration as the flashbang goes off and the stuff goes missing.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: I'm gonna sniff him out! (He begins sniffing around for the thief's scent suddenly a hand grabs him and puts a muzzle on his face along with a note on it that says Amgery boi.) Nia Troy: ...that's it. (She slams her hands on the table, and everyone yelps in surprise.) Nia Troy: This. Is. War. (Cut to a construction site in the rain, where a very disheveled Nia is chasing Integrity across the equipment.) Nia Troy: You might've gotten away last time, but today is the day your crime spree ends! Integrity: Es-tu sûr? You said that last time. (Flashback to Nia, atop another train yelling the words at Integrity...) (...and not getting to finish before a bird smacks her in the face and sends her flying off the train.) Integrity: And the time before that. (Flashback to Nia, holding a rocket launcher yelling those words...) (...and once again not finishing before it blows up in her face.) Integrity: Honestly, petite fille, I fear for your poor bones at this point. Nia Troy: Stop calling me that! Whatever it means! Integrity: Well, look on the bright side! At least you still have that crown for the auction. (Nia, in a blind rage, leaps at him, but he effortlessly dodges. She slips and falls off the beam they're both standing on, though manages to grab another one below them.) Nia Troy: I swear to the gods, I will NOT rest until YOU are behind bars! Integrity: *giggles* Aren't you adorable? (He walks over to the rope holding Nia's beam, pulls out a dagger, and places it up to the rope. Nia's eyes widen.) Integrity: Until we meet again...au revoir, petite fille. (He slices the rope.) Nia Troy: ...oh, shhhhhugar honey iced tea. *plummets to the Earth* (Cut back to the hospital, where a still-furious, very bandaged Nia is finishing the story.) Elena Troy: ...wow. Andronika Trojan: Yikes. Vernal: Double yikes. Nia Troy: And yes, I've gone through a lot of pain trying to bring him to justice, BUT I WILL! Eventually! Vernal: ...Nia, sweetheart, unless all this Integrity nonsense has turned you into a masochist...I strongly suggest you just go home and accept this mission was a failure. Elena Troy: Honey, your fatther is right. Sometimes you gotta know when to let go. Nia Troy: Let go huh....Let go...THAT'S IT! Thanks mom! Shade Falcon-de Kan: Nia, you're doing your plotting face. Nia Troy: For the first time ever I think we should totally let loose. He won't even see it coming! We're gonna need a bait for this and I know the perfect thing to do! Yang, bring the suit. (Cut to the auction house the next day aftet the bone repair drug has taken full effect and the Hunters are completely healed, they're all positioned around a porcelain peacock studded with jewels.) Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: So what's the plan? Nia Troy: When this bastard gets his butt in here, we're gonna give him a taste of his own medicine in the form of Yang. We're gonna block all the exits ans when Yang manages to get him down. We all pile on him and let loose, these guys never said they wanted him in without a scratch. Also he seems to mainly rely on his tricks rther than hand to hand. Toni Aeras: Wow Nia. You can be such an evil schemee when you're angry. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Guys, I managed to borrow these from one of my moms. They're military goggles, you can see through smoke, flash bangs, in the dark and detect heat signatures. And they can extend into gas masks. (Foxx's eas prick up.) Foxx Otur: He knows we're here. (The lights go out. A flashbang grenade is thrown in and Integrity swoops in only to be tripped by Nia. He falls flat on his face but quickly flips up. The Hunters scatter and throw down some smoke bombs.) Integrity: Trying to use my own tricks on me? Classic. This is too easy. (He reaches for the peacock but suddenly a fireball is thrown at him, clearing a small area. He ducks down and sees Yang. He suddenly begins laughing because Yang is in a unicorn onsie-speedo outfit.) Yang Hou: I challenge you to a dance fight! Integrity: Hmm I like this. (Yang begins doing the floss. He alides over to Integrity and kicks him in the Shins. Integeity uppercuts him by doing the standard Fortnite dance and elbowing him in the jaw. Yang takes out a small bluetooth player. He turns on a song, Cue Galactic Mermaid from Carole and Tuesday (I don't own this series please support the initial release. And it is bleeped for swearing.) As the song plays Yang manages to scoot around Integrity and strike him in the face, Integrity tries to kick him but Yang grabs his leg and throws him over. Yang quickly breaks his leg and pins him down he lets out a blast of fire, clearing away the smoke. Integrity looks up and sees the rest of the team. Nia is holding a chair. She leaps up and breaks it over his face. Cut to him tied up with a steel rope on another chair and hooked up to a lie detector. He is shown to have lots of injuries. Valeria uses her charmspeak on him.) Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: So tell me. Where are the stolen goods? Integrity: You're...They were..They were ynder your noses....abandoned basement parking lot... (The teams splits up, half of them guard Integrity while the rest search the basement and found the stolen artefacts hidden in small holes along Kuroko Tanaka'stolen goods.) Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: Where did you get these? Integrity: She..gave them to me.before she handed herself in. Yoruko Senju: That's all we needed to hear. (Cut to a maximum security prison. Integrity is in a straitjacket in a padded room. He is laughing maniacally. The room is shown to have multiple traps and lasers that would trigger alarms and guns and under the padding has solid steel titanium walls and there is a tiny slot where food and water is passed to him. Ange is looking into the cell from the security surveilence room emptionlessly. Setsuna's eyes are glowing yellow as she scans through visions of Integrity's future.) Ange la Croix: This is where he belongs. From the second he was born. Hunters, thank you for finally capturing my insane estranged brother. Ife Aeras: You two do look alike! Setsuna Mikoto: Aren't yoy worried for him? I see his future is a sad one. Literally. But he was so unpredictible that noteven a seee like me can see his next move. Ange la Croix: I've always been worried for him. But hr's been this sadistic psycho since we were kids. We never got him diagnosed. Talia Reflection: But this is for the best... Ange la Croix: Yeah. It is. Setsuna Mikoto: But I do see another future, it is slow and painful but I see him recovering. Trifa Liang-Mania: What do you think? We've seen worse. I believe he can still be saved. Nia Troy: Can't belive I'm saying this but yeah. I do too. He's a smart guy he's not completely gone. (Ange smiles at the news a little. He looks at his brother and shakes the Hunter's hands and hands them the money promised.) Ange la Croix: Thank you. For completing the mission and for bringing my brother here. I hope he can recover. (They all smile at each other and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Ange helping his brother in rehab. He smiles at his ecovering brother earmlt and the screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes